1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mother glass for a liquid crystal display and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays generally include a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate that are assembled with a substantially constant distance therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
The liquid crystal displays are fabricated through various processes such as a deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process.
The photolithography process includes a coating process of photoresist, an exposure process, a developing process, and an etching process.
When the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are fabricated using a photolithography process, a thin film is deposited on each of the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate and a photolithography etching process using a mask is performed on the two substrates several times. Therefore, there occurs critical dimension (CD) variation by the photolithography process. Due to the critical dimension (CD) variation, stains frequently appear during a screen driving, thereby causing non-uniformity of luminance of the liquid crystal display.